dizzywoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Clothing
There are lots of clothes that you can get in Dizzywood. Some clothes can only be obtained by winning games or secret missions like the Onakasi Treasure Room, but many can be bought in different Clothing Stores located throughout the world. You can have one top and one pants dressed at the same time. You can also wear a piece of headwear like sunglasses (see article Headwear for those items). There are usually new clothes at the stores every two weeks or month. You also can get clothes from: (all these clothes are for free) *In The Garden Gazebo when you are making the vines grow (two t-shirts a day). *You also get a shirt for taking the Pathfinder test. *You can get two tops and two bottoms from the new Onakasi Treasure Room in Tanglevine Jungle. *You can get clothes from some Daily Events. *You can sometimes get clothes Olivia Kickflip when you trade Gold Skate Wheels with her (one t-shirt a day). Some clothes are: The clothes with the *mark you could get from a Dizzy Activity. | width="35%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Clothes (top) ''' *Archeology Shirt* *Argyle Sweater *Arrow Heart T-shirt *Baby Kitty T-shirt *Baseball Jersey (boys) *Bee Keeper Top* *Block Dress *Bright Bubbles T-Shirt *Butterfly Long Sleeve Shirt *Canvas Jacket (boys) *Cardigan Sweater with Shirt *Circles Sweater *Crazy Mouth Shirt * *Dark Dress with Bow *Denim Coat with Plaid Shirt (boys) *DWKids Shirt (boys) *Earth Jacket *Eye Hoodie (boys) *Explorer Shirt with backpack *Faded Tank Top *Faux Fur-Hooded Sweater *Floral Embroidery Dress *Floral Embroidery Sweater *Flower Print Shirt *Flower Shirt with Lei *Fur-hooded Jacket (boys) *Giraffe Print Jacket (boys) *Graphic T-Shirt *Graphic Tank Top 1 *Graphic Tank Top 2 *Heart T-Shirt *I Voted T-Shirt* *Koi Fish Shirt (boys) *Lab Coat* *Lace Edge Tank Top *Leather Jacket with Sweater (boys) *Long Coat *Long Sleeve Shirt *Love T-Shirt *Mint Leaf Embroidery Long *Neptune Hoodie (boys) *Number 4 Shirt (boys) *Olympic Jumpsuit* *Pilot Jacket (boys) *Plain Button Down (boys) *Plain Tank Top (boys) *Polo Shirt with Long Sleeves (boys) *Rain Coat* *Rainbow T-Shirt *Simple Dress *Skull T-Shirt *Sparklevine Flowers Long Coat *Spring Flowers Long Coat *Stealth Gear Top *Striped Halter Top *Striped Long Sleeve Shirt *Striped Sweater *Sweater with Scarf and Necklace *Sweater with Side Purse *Striped T-Shirt (boys) *Striped Tank Top (boys) *Striped Track Jacket (boys) *Summer Flower Shirt (boys) *Sun Burst T-Shirt (boys) *Swing Dress *Swing Dress with Collar *Swirl Shirt (boys) *Swirl T-shirt with Tie (boys) *Track Jacket (boys) *Two-toned Long Sleeve Shirt *V-cut Shirt *Vintage Coat *Vintage Diving Suit Top *Vintage Jacket (boys) *Water Lilies Dress *Wetsuit Top Long *Wetsuit Top Short *Yummy Cupcake Shirt | width="35%" align="left" valign="top" | ; '''Clothes (bottom) *Baggy Pants *Bee Keeper Bottoms* *Boot Cut Faded Denims *Capris *Circles Skirt *Classic Bermuda Shorts *Classic Fit Pants (boys) *Classic Shorts *Crinkled Pants (boys) *Cuffed Trunks (boys) *Dark Denim Shorts *Explorer Pants *Faded Denim Capris *Faded Pants (boys) *Flame Pants (boys) *Flame Trunks (boys) *Floral Embroidery Skirt *Flower Board Shorts (boys) *Explorer Pants *Explorer Shorts with Socks *Ghost Tail *Grass Skirt *Jean Shorts with Pockets (boys) *Khaki Bellbottoms *Khaki Bermuda Shorts *Khaki Cuffed Pants (boys) *Olympic Jumpsuit Bottoms* *Plaid Board Shorts (boys) *Plaid Shorts (boys) *Plaid Skirt *Plain Capris *Ripped Jeans (boys) *Short Shorts *Shorts *Shorts with Plaid Socks (boys) *Slim Fit Dark Jeans *Sparklevine Flower Skirt *Stealth Gear Bottom *Surf Long Shorts 1 *Surf Long Shorts 2 *Vintage Diving Suit Bottoms *Vintage Pants with Boots *Wetsuit Bottoms Long *Wetsuit Bottoms Short *Worn Denim Capri Flare Jeans *Worn Denim Flare Jeans *Worn Denim Jeans (boys) ; AllyKatzz Collection when you grow the vines in The Garden Gazebo *Adelade's AllyKatzz T-shirt *AllyKatzz Big Heart T-shirt *AllyKatzz Big Heart T-shirt *AllyKatzz Splash T-shirt *AllyKatzz Swirl Hearts T-shirt *AllyKatzz Wild T-Shirt *Cool Grls AllyKatzz T-shirt *Hidden Truth AllyKatzz Shirt *I Heart AK T-Shirt *I Love AllyKatzz T-shirt *Tiger Eyes AllyKatzz T-shirt *Too Cool's AllyKatzz T-shirt | width="35%" align="left" valign="top" | ; '''Costumes' *Astronaut Costume *Ballerina Outfit* (girls) *Beta Suit* *Buccaneer (Pirate) Costume (boys) *Cheerleader Costume (girls) *Dizzywood Jumpsuit* *Fairy Costume (girls) *Invisible Man Costume (boys) *Knight Costume (boys) *Little Devil Costume *Magician Costume (boys) *Marie Antoinette Costume (girls) *Mermaid Costume (girls) *Monster Girl Costume *Mummy Costume* (boys) *Ninja Costume (boys) *Pirate (Buccaneer) Costume (boys Halloween costume) *Pop Star Costume (Girls) *Robot Costume* *Skeleton Costume *Snowman Costume *Werewolf Costume (boys) *Zombie Cheerleader Costume *Zombie Costume (boys) ; Olivia Kickflip's collection available in the Skateboard shop in Skytown Skate Park *Baby Kitty T-shirt *Elephant T-shirt *Eyelash T-shirt *Flower Burst T-shirt *Flower T-shirt *Graphic T-shirt *Moose T-shirt *Star Bird T-shirt *Star Bolt T-shirt *Star Burst T-shirt *Star Skull T-shirt *Star Splatter T-shirt *Star T-shirt ; '''Onakasi Collection' ''when you open the Onakasi Treasure Room *Jaguar Onakasi Bottom *Jaguar Onakasi Top *Onakasi Bottom *Onakasi Top *Onakasi Dress Some pictures of clothes: Image:Circle sweater and skirt.JPG|Circle Sweater and Skirt Image:Floral embroidery dress.JPG|Floral Embroidery Dress Image:Dizzywood fur hooded sweater.png|Fur Hooded Sweater Image:Dizzywood leafy blouse.png|Leafy Blouse Image:Dizzywood striped sweater.png|Striped Sweater Image:Dizzywood sun tshirt.png|Sun T-shirt Image:Unicorn top.JPG|Unicorn Top Image:Vintage shorts, boots, and coat.JPG|Vintage Shorts, Boots, and Coat Image:Water lillies dress.JPG|Water Lillies Dress Category:Clothing